The present invention refers to a track working machine of a type including a machine frame and a body structure mounted on the machine frame and equipped with a motor.
Track working machines of this type are known in various configurations and for use at different job sites. Normally, the track working machine is positioned in close proximity to the job site so as to be fairly easily transferable for use either in train formation or through a self-propelling mechanism. Construction sites outside a country or even on a different continent require very complicated and cumbersome retrofitting works and special transport units to enable e.g. a shipping of the track working machine.